Bitten Over Easy
by Mindful-Fighter
Summary: For years now, Eggman had been seeking something much more than world domination. But when the vampires start to increase in population, new risks have to be taken. But its hard when a certain hedgehog gets in the way and changes the Doctor's point of view on life. Yaoi and vampires...don't like, don't read. Rated M for mature scenes and occasional gore.
1. Preview

"What do you mean?" The blue hedgehog asked, not waiting for a response. His heart was already racing a mile a minute and he knew if he didn't act fast, time would be over.

"It's quite simple, hedgehog." But then why did it feel so complicated?

"You kill the doctor and I'll let you live." That's when it struck him like a lightning bolt. He had no power over any of it.

"No," he responded half-heartedly.

"Well then, I guess I'm having dinner early tonight."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

For weeks now, it seemed as if the storms would never stop. It poured for days and days outside, leaving the sun to hide away in the clouds. No one seemed to have cared, considering the river didn't flood. All time seemed to have stopped though inside the main corridor of the large base. The only thing that made a sound was the worker and care bots off to care for the daily chores. Back a bit more down the hall laid the old legionnaire holding center. No one used it anymore due to the new relocation of the base after the attack of the Death Egg Mark II. But here, an old subtle base stood in secret. Well either no one cared enough about the base to notice it or the wooded area hid it well. Whichever it was, it was still safe. Much like a vacation spot for the Doctor to get away from all the annoying taunts of his legion as he continued to delay his plans.

"This storm is ruining my plans and mood," a grumble came from a room down the third hall to the left. Inside the room sat the doctor in a fine leather chair, alone next to a fire place. He was far too angry with the weather to care what nice things lied around him. Nothing would satisfy him- unless….

"Perhaps I can see what my lovely nephew is doing," he chuckled to himself. Getting up quickly from the large chair, he decided to head towards an area containing many cells and torturous equipment. Ignoring the ghastly sight of old, dried blood cells, he headed down more turning a sharp right into a large area of room. Inside there was a container of sorts and various equipment. Eggman grinned and walked over to the container, peeking inside.

"Hello Snively," he taunted eyeing up the small man inside. Fangs showed from under the small framed man's face. He was hissing from the looks of it, angry at the fat man.

"Go away," he snarled angrily. "I'll end you! I'll grab you and choke you and-"

"Sob, sob, sob, Snively. Such a hard life." Eggman said laughing as if he had heard one of the funniest jokes ever. Snively grimaced from the painful laughter.

"Laugh as you will uncle," (he said uncle with a sarcastic sneer) "But when Regina comes for me-"

"Which she never will," he sighed happily.

"WHEN REGINA COMES FOR ME…You're as good as done for!" Eggman rolled his eyes behind his pale blue glasses.

"Yeah yeah, I highly doubt that. Your fake double is giving her all the attention she needs. Plus why would she need you? You're nothing but a blood sucking loser."

"One to talk! You can't even get a date let alone a friend! When's the last time you even-"

"SHUT UP! I AM FAR MORE SOPHISTICATED THAN YOU!" Without another word, the doctor stormed out of the room, furious with Snively's words. Maybe he was right…

No! Only Eggman Ivo Kintober Robotnik was right! He was never wrong! Snively's just an instigator!

Or was he just trying to convince himself?

Sighing with a hint of defeat the doctor headed back to his chair where he was relaxing previously. Sitting down he began to think to himself.

"No, no, this has too much swag," They both laughed looking through the clothes.

"Suga hog having fun?" The blue hedgehog had been standing next to the two girls at the dressing room listening to his iPod through his new red-sapphire headphones. The southern rabbit came over and yanked out the headphones when he didn't respond.

"Sonic?" Sonic's eyes looked up as he yowled out in surprise.

"What? Done yet?" He asked quickly. Both the girls eyed him up with a bit of anger.

"Sonic, we didn't bring you here to loathe around. We brought you here to have fun," the chipmunk said as she walked over to the two. The blue hedgehog scoffed and rolled his eyes irritated.

"Yeah watching a bunch of chicks buying and trying clothes on…fun." The girls both gave him a death-glare.

"Well sorry we even asked! Sheesh, you've been off and on lately. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sal. I just don't feel all so well…and well you know me. I'm 18 and a guy…shopping isn't my favorite pastime."

"Then what's your excuse when it comes to food shopping?" Both of the girls chuckled while Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"That's DIFFERENT. It's something I need and love!" Sally just nodded and looked at her friend.

"Bunnie ready to go?" Bunnie nodded and grabbed Sonic's arm, nearly walking them into the shelves.

"Since you're as kind 'ta buy our thangs suga hog-"

"Wait a second! I don't have money!" He quickly defended himself. Sally laughed and pulled out her wallet.

"She's kidding. Calm down. We'll just buy our stuff and head over to the food court since you're so concerned." Sally walked over to the counter and handed her things to the lady to scan. But as soon as she placed them on the table, the lady smiled nicely and gave her a dark glare.

"Eh we got ourselves a few pretty girls. You wearing perfume, hon? You smell just wonderful." Sally raised a brow and tried to figure out if that was a compliment or a sarcastic remark.

"No, none. I'm allergic to some perfumes and-"

"My mistake. I just can't help myself when I smell someone good!" The lady cackled a bit loudly giving Sonic the creeps. Something just seemed a bit weird with her. Maybe she forgot to take her medication or something today. Sally just sighed confused and payed her money.

"Change-"

"Keep it," Sally said grabbing the two behind her, quickly leaving. They all felt a bit awkward after an interaction like that. Sonic just shrugged his shoulders and put his headphones back in when the girls looked at him for a bit of comfort. Sally gave an irritated glance at him and walked over to the food court. Bunnie followed and Sonic decided to sit on the bench nearby. They'd find him considering he wasn't too far from the food court.

"You shouldn't have been near her." A cold hand rested on his shoulder as he turned his head back and saw a man standing behind him. He was wearing a familiar hood with a cape. It was that same blue…wasn't it?

"M-Merlin?" Sonic asked as he took out one of his headphones again. But the man just backed away and left without a word.

"Wait!" Sonic called chasing after the figure. He couldn't just let Tails' uncle pass by without a hello or an exchanging of words. The least he could do was show his face. But why would that matter? All he knew right now was that this guy was quite the fast one.

"Dude! What the hell?! I just asked you if you were Merlin or not!" But the man looked back and decided to go faster. Sonic was obviously getting peeved off at this. This couldn't have been Merlin. He would've stopped for a conversation!

That's when he noticed his iPod was detached from his head phones.

"THEIF! GET BACK HERE!" Now Sonic was furious, catching up on this guy's tail. Just exactly what was his problem? Stealing his iPod then being a freak and running off with it.

"GET BACK HERE!" As soon as Sonic grabbed the hood of the person and pulled it back a bit, all he could see was a large grey bushy mustache.

"H-Huh wha?" But the figure slapped him away and ran even faster. That couldn't have been Eggman they had a grey mustache. What was going on?

"Eggman! Is that you?! Hey where were you all this time and-" Suddenly the person stopped and spun around grabbing Sonic's arm.

"Look KID, I don't have time for games…listen to me and listen to me clearly! Your fate is screwed if you don't fix your god damn attitude okay?! Stop whining and respect the friends you have now! And appreciate your life and mortality!"

"Wha-"

"You have never seen me or met me! Got it?!"

"But I-"

"Good!" Slapping the iPod across the hedgehog's face, the man turned back around and ran off. Sonic stood there a good while, dumbfounded. The guy didn't seem like Eggman. His frame was a bit smaller and a bit taller. Also his mustache was grey. But if it wasn't Eggman, who was it then? His voice was deep and kind of angry like he had just got done arguing and it did have that tint of angst in it like Eggman's. Something kept telling him to forget who it was and pay attention to what he said.

"Da hell just happened?" Sonic asked himself rubbing the spot where he was slapped across. What was that guy's issue? He didn't even do anything! Well not that he could remember of course.

_Your fate is screwed if you don't fix your god damn attitude okay?! Stop whining and respect the friends you have now! And appreciate your life and mortality!_

"My attitude….stop whining? I don't whine. Do I? And my friends? I respect them all…what the hell was that guy talking about? I love my life and 'mortality'. I don't even-….that guy must have been NUTS! What did he mean?" Confused, tired, and hungry, Sonic decided to head back to the food court before Sally and Bunnie thought he ditched them. Figuring all of this out would be for much later.

"Wake up."

Eggman's eyes drooped from his sleepiness. He looked around the room first, scanning the perimeter in case of an intruder. But all he could see was a cloaked figure a bit shorter than him by a few inches. They only sat near the fire in a crisscrossed kind of style.

"OH DEAR GOD NO! DEATH IT CAN'T BE TIME! I'M ONLY IN MY 40'S! I SWEAR THAT BACON WAS COOKED RIGHT AND I-"

"Shut up we all know you can't die," the person responded in a kind of whisper. Eggman pushed himself so back into the chair, he went flying back landing on his side and whole back area.

"My poor spine," he said under crushed breath. The person had just observed the whole time, not even offering to help him up. It was odd how the person just watched him get back up and sit in the chair. Unfortunately for the doctor he couldn't see their face.

"What do want then if I'm not going to die or anything? Why are you hiding your face?" The figure scoffed.

"Use your nose. You do have one right?" Eggman seemed confused but decided to take a whiff. He got up and headed towards the back of the room reaching for a nearby knife.

"Look buddy, I'm retired from that vampire business, just leave me alone to live for the so many years I have left!" But the person only remained still, listening.

"S-stop that. Don't do that….show yourself."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?" Eggman asked getting closer. "Don't you fear me?"

"Not one bit."

"Is this some game to you?!"

"You tell me," the clocked person had said, standing up to face him. Eggman blinked and dropped the knife a bit terrified. He was obviously weak and half-awake in no condition to fight what-so-ever.

"I….what?"

"Look Eggman, I came here to warn you. You need to straighten your act out. Being evil won't last forever and you need to find a-"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Ohohoho my! So I see! You're the jokester of the clan! That's great really it is! But tell Fern I'm not interested in coming back. As a matter of fact I'd rather-"

"You're not listening. You never do so how would I ever expect this to go easy?" Eggman raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, change your act. The vampires are increasing in size and it's just not the Robotniks and a bit of other breeds anymore. It's extending and you have no freaking clue. Actually what year is it?"

"Uhhh…Day 336 of-"

"Go figure. I don't need a year. I already know what time it is…tell me. How did your Death Egg go?"

"Excuse me?!"

"I asked a question. What's wrong with that?"

"You of all people should know! It was a total disaster and everything failed! How stupid are you to not even know that?"

"Be careful who you call stupid," the person grabbed Eggman's wrist and twisted it tightly. The doctor yelped in surprise. More and more he twisted it, making Eggman immediately fall to the floor gasping in agony.

"STOP!"

But he continued waiting for Eggman to give in.

"FINE! MERCY! GAH!" Eggman pulled his wrist away hugging it to his chest, trying his hardest not to act weak.

"Didn't your mommy teach you not to mess with people stronger than you?" The person teased. Eggman growled, showing sharp fangs.

"You wanna fight and see about that?" The person laughed and instead sat in the leather chair, sitting in a familiar pose.

'Hmmm who do I know who sits like that?' Eggman thought to himself as the cloaked figure continued to harass him.

"I never thought you'd be so rude. Not allowing someone as kind as me into your old home before it was taken o- Oh I'm getting ahead of myself."

"What do you mean? No one knows about this-"

"Yet."

"Wait…tell me about that warning you mentioned before." The figured coughed and straightened up.

"Like I said Eggy, straighten up your act. Retire from whatever you're doing right now and find something else to do. I know, find a solution to the increasing population."

"And why should I care about a few vampires running around? I mean I'm one and no one knows…how would anyone else notice either?" The figure pulled out a pocket watch.

"Sorry but times up. You wasted it."

"WHAT?! BUT I-"

"Should've been a bit more, how do I say it…?"

"Just tell me what's so god dang important about all this! You intrude my base and tell me this crap, I don't even know you, and now you're telling me to just give up all my hard earned work?! NU UH! AIN'T HAPPENING!" The figure stood up and turned away.

"Find out for yourself. Find your purpose, Eggman. You're not the only person with issues….and you're not the only one who has to solve this."

"Then who do I find?!"

"You'll find the answer in the car."

"…What?"

"I've been here far too long. Good luck…" The person clicked a button on their golden pocket watch and turned once again, back around.

"WAIT!" Eggman reached forward to grab him, but they were already gone, disappearing with whatever else they had brought. Eggman, furious with rage, began to throw a fit. He grabbed the table nearby and threw it at the walls and screamed a bit. The doctor fell to the floor rolling around, spitting out cuss words like there was no tomorrow. He was over reacting and needed to calm down. Biting the rug was not a solution.

"I'm going to go get some tea….yes tea will help." Quickly he lifted himself off the ground and headed towards the kitchen on the far side of the base. Eggman grabbed a cup and pulled iced tea from the fridge. While he was pouring it, a thick piece of hair of some sort was stuck in his mouth. He reached inside and pulled out whatever it was bothering him so badly. Eggman held it up to the light examing it closely.

"A blue quill…huh. That's odd…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"EHHH SEXY LADY!"

Sonic laughed the more Tails had sung in the microphone. It was karaoke night and all of the Freedom Fighters got together for one night during a peaceful week once or twice a month. Sometimes they were so busy they never had enough time to sit back and relax. Sonic was a bit more enjoyable now, taking the mysterious person's advice to enjoy life. Recently when he spoke to NICOLE, she specified that he had indeed met a person from the future. But NICOLE had no idea who it was, but might have a few people in mind.

"Sonic you're next!" Sonic groaned playfully and got up. He looked at Tails with a friendly glare and took the microphone.

"I can't sing so deal with it," he chuckled lightly as his friends laughed along.

"Oi but you are of the talent of goofing, non?" Antoine asked mockingly. "Eff nawt, I volunteer to sing my Papa's old French cuisine music-"

"NO!" Everyone quickly laughed loudly.

"We need some salsa!" Amy said. Tails just poked her and had another idea in mind.

"Naw how bout some heavy metal? Sonic's a great screamo singer!"

"I dunn think so honey!" Bunnie said pushing him over. "We need some country ya'll!"

"Nu uh! Some classical opera will do!" Sally said giggling. Everyone was so happy at that moment that Sonic almost didn't notice the emergency ringer on the TV screen. They all fell silent and looked at the screen.

"What do we do?" Sally whispered. Sonic walked over and answered the call.

"Yes?" He asked a bit irritated. The blue hedgehog was a bit upset they got interrupted so suddenly. But when he saw the terrified expression on his Uncle Chuck's face, he knew something was up.

"Sonic we need you here ASAP! Someone is attacking the city!"

"Eggy again?"

"No, worse."

"Who?"

"Mogul."

Sonic fell silent after his uncle mentioned that annoying mammoth. Again, another mission to go on and get tired from like always.

"Be there soon unc," Sonic sighed as he turned off the screen and turned to his friends. All of them smiled weakly.

"Stay here, we'll go." Sally suggested kindly. "We can handle stuff back home."

"Thanks but I can't-"

"Take a break. It's nothing big. Probably just another argument or something. We'll be fine."

Sonic felt a bit convinced, but didn't want his friends taking him as a weakling. He doesn't need a break. He needs to help his city!

"How about going to find some information on Eggman instead? He's been quite for quite a while now. I'm worried he's up to nothing good." Now that was something Sonic certainly couldn't resist.

"Alright Sal. You need ANYTHING, just send me a call. I'll be there if I don't find anything!" Sally giggled lightly and nodded.

"That's my Sonic." She said as a gust of wind blew by her. It was just less than three seconds and he was already gone.

"Mayo."

"Check."

"Lettuce."

"Check."

"Cheese."

"…."

"CHEESE."

"…"

"ORBOT!"

"YES SIR! WE HAVE CHEESE!"

Eggman grumbled and kicked the robot in the side. He couldn't even make a sandwich by himself, which was pretty sad. Ever since that freak came here he's been bent on trying to do everything himself.

"Sir shall I get the ham?"

"No, just…GO AWAY."

"Well if you insist…" Orbot quickly left the kitchen leaving behind the beet read faced Doctor. He obviously was NOT doing a good job at this 'do it yourself' thing. Even as a child, teenager, and young adult, he had everything handed to him. His mother would always cook for him until he left for college and science school. Then his old roommate and friend (or so he considered at the time) Nate Morgan would cook for him and even clean. For god's sake, that's the reason he made robots! To do all his bidding!

"It's a sandwich Ivo….A SANDWHICH. GOD DAMN. DO I USE BREAD OR DO I JUST- IDON'TEVEN-"

"Bread. Use Rye."

Eggman turned around to see Snively standing in the door way. He nearly had a heart attack seeing his beat up nephew still barely managing to stand.

"Heh…boo!" Eggman screamed and grabbed the bread, throwing it at him. Snively got hit and hissed at him.

"See ya doc! I'm off to get some food!"

"WHAT? GET BACK HERE I HAVE YOU AS A CAPTIVE!" But Snively grinned meticulously, flying off with a jet pack he stole from Eggman. The doctor pouted and decided to go on a wild goose chase after the midget.

"Hmm didn't I hear somewhere he was seen here?" Sonic had been crunching his way through the forest curiously, looking for any signs of Eggman or his base. So far all he had found was a chocolate bar wrapper, probably meaning someone had been here recently. Sonic stopped and sat down next to a big oak tree, tired for walking so long.

"God damn Eggman…you've really hid well this time." He sighed in pleasantly and closed his eyes. As soon as he went to breathe out a hand gripped his throat tightly. The blue hedgehog's emerald eyes flew open as he looked up to see Snively standing over him. What an ugly sight.

"Eww," was all he could cough out. Snively grinned widely and pulled Sonic's face up to his.

"You know hedgehog, I used to be your 'friend'. Don't friends help one another?" Sonic could barely speak, now losing oxygen to his lungs from the tight grip. If only he had eaten before he left, he would've had the energy to kick him right where the sun doesn't shine.

"Hey blue berry…cat got your tongue? Or in this case…Midget got your tongue? HA!" Sonic attempted to thrash himself away, only to feel pressure applied to his legs. He should've never listened to Sally.

"Come on, not even a fight? How weak!" Snively cackled evilly and yanked back one of the hedgehog's quills making him yelp.

"You know what? I spent so much time in that stupid container thing….my uncle only fed me BREAD. You know what that was like? No good meals? No meat…no _blood_? Not seeing my lovely Regina? Ohoho you might understand that with the whole Sally situation. Oh well…she's better flesh than metal." Sonic felt like ripping the skin off of his bony hand if only he could reach it.

"No? Not gonna talk?" He whispered teasingly into Sonic's ear, tickling the fur inside. Sonic growled under the grip. He was starting to lose consciousness, feeling his eyes rolling towards the back of his head in desperation.

"Why don't I shove some bread down your throat and make you eat it for a few months?! No, instead I'll have myself some fresh meat!" Was Snively saying he was a cannibal now? Or was he kidding? Sonic began to hyperventilate and his chest pounded under so much pressure.

"How easy it was to catch you. Fool!" Snively moved down towards his neck, watching his veins struggle to run blood to his body. He could see their outlines as the hedgehog struggled.

"Well lookie what we have here." He laughed poking where Sonic's jugular vein was. Sonic didn't even notice as he suffocated from not enough oxygen and blacked out.

That's the last thing he remembered.

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Sonic, wake up boy!"

The hedgehog's eyes flew open to see his uncle next to him in a chair. Over to his side was his parents Jules and Bernie. Sally was in front of him her face full of tears.

"You alright sonny boy?" Sonic blinked confused and looked around. What had happened? All he could remember was Snively and something about bread. Had he passed out or was it a horrible nightmare?

"You had a big cut up your arm. Someone brought ya here and already had it wrapped up. We have no idea who it was but all we know was that you were banged up a good bit. You alright now?" Sonic nodded utterly confused.

"Sal….this….it's….not your fault…" Sonic gasped as he breathed under his oxygen mask. Who brought him here and why? Also how did they even find him?

"I know Sonic, but please tell me you're okay. I just…I can't!" She wept loudly as Bernie attempted to comfort the distraught princess.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE!" Sonic chuckled lightly and looked down at his chest, immediately fading his smile. A few bruises laid here and there, some scratches, and a pain shot up through his arm. But why couldn't he remember anything?

"Just relax, Sonic," his father had said as he pat Sonic's head lightly.

"We'll find out who did this to you," Sir Charles stated quickly. "It's just not right. But if you remember anything, tell us."

Sonic didn't want to remember now, but he only could remember one thing as the Morphine kicked in.

"Y-yeah…" Sonic said tiredly.

"What is it?" Bernie asked.

"Can I have some bread?"

Eggman lugged himself home, cursing every cuss word invented. He even added in a few he made himself as he tripped over a few tree roots in aggravation. Snively had gotten away and he had just dumped off Sonic in front of the city. Hopefully no one would check for finger prints. Not that it mattered though, considering he had gloves on.

"Sonic was so freaking close to dying back there, it's not even funny." Eggman said to himself, spitting out the last bit of the funky taste in his mouth from Snively stuffing dirt in his mouth. Why he did that he would never truly know. Something about bread and being dirt or something to that extent. But the real question is, why did he even help Sonic? Was it just instinct that told him too….or was he doing it out of fear and care? No, it's because of that idiot who showed up in his base and told him about the stupid Vampire Clan and their increasing population. What it used to only be was just the Robotniks blood passed down and some other non-important people. Then people started living the attacks and became immortal from it, thus increasing the population.

"If Sonic had gotten bitten I would've had to deal with yet another issue on my shoulders. And who cares? He most likely would've died and then I wouldn't have to worry about him getting in the way of my plans! GOD DAMN IT INSTINCTS!" He literally punched himself in the face for it, later regretting it as it left a huge red fist on his forehead.

"Not cool," he mumbled as he made his way back to the base running to the mirror. Lovely, a huge mark to show how much of an IDIOT he was. And it really didn't help as he was already red enough with anger the way it is. Eggman can't win, can't he? Not even at life even if he was immortal?

"GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

"Okay sir!"

"NOT YOU ORBOT! GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!"

"Sorry sir! Leaving sir!"

Eggman sighed and rubbed his aching forehead as his robot once again exited the room. At least he didn't have to put up with Cubot and his annoying accent chips.

"If I was a hedgehog….how would I- No! Stop thinking about him! He's a stupid idiot who was probably searching for you anyways to spy on and got himself in trouble! That doesn't make sense! Also stop yelling at the mirror! AND STOP YELLING AT YOURSELF YOU FOOL! GAH!" Eggman screamed loud enough the glass cracked a bit. With a sigh of defeat and smacked his forehead off the sink, shrieking about 10 seconds later.

"The boss sure has his hand full I tell you what!"

"Cubot…"

"Yes Orbot?"

"Shut up."


End file.
